


Eye In the Storm

by queenseamoose



Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 21:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12993090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenseamoose/pseuds/queenseamoose
Summary: On Korriban, a lone Sith acolyte dreams of a different kind of future.





	Eye In the Storm

Solitude was a dangerous thing on Korriban–yet it was what Iona craved the most. She’d been part of enough disagreements in her time here that it would not surprise her in the slightest to find herself the target of an ‘unauthorized murder.’ But her class of acolytes had lost yet another member yesterday afternoon, and she was drained and exhausted and just needed to think. **  
**

So she retreated to her beloved library, where she quickly located a deserted nook, just around the corner from where a group of acolytes had gathered at a table. None were from her class, but the few she recognized were from established Sith families–they’d have nothing to gain from her death, but a few of them probably could stand to sell out any of her would-be assailants.

She’d settled herself on the floor with her holocron of choice, but there was a mild throbbing beginning between her temples, and the quiet of the library only served to enunciate how loud the acolytes were. Her focus kept slipping as she tried to consolidate her notes and soon she found herself turning into their conversation instead of the lines of text on her datapad.

“Did you hear about Darth Zihl?” one of them was asking

“About the investigation?” Another scoffed. “Waste of time, if you ask me. It’s not official or anything, just a bunch of bored lords with too much time on their hands. They’re not going to find anything.”

“And even if they do–” The third voice dropped down to a whisper, and Iona found herself subconsciously leaning closer to hear. “–if they do, would it matter? If…if she really killed a Dark Council member…”

“Uh, guys?”

“If they found anything, it wouldn’t see the light of day. She’d silence them–she may either way.”

“Guys?”

“But what about–”

“Guys!” The voice took on an urgent, hissing quality. “Seriously, shut up. Lord Vys.”

A murmur rippled through the group. “No, don’t turn around…”

Iona sat up a little straighter, her interest suddenly piqued. She’d heard of Lord Vys, in service to the controversial new Darth the acolytes had been discussing, and her curiosity only grew stronger with each new rumor that swirled through the academy. No one ever seemed to have anything good to say about them–but Iona had never agreed with the predominant Sith mindset, and non-human inclusion and diplomatic solutions sounded absolutely ideal to her.

She didn’t know what possessed her, but she closed her eyes and exhaled, reaching out with the Force. Korriban’s overwhelming dark side energy slammed into her like a load of bricks, and she winced as the pain in her skull flared. Here and now, she reminded herself, struggling to tune out the rest. There was so much pain here on Korriban–both past and present–and it was tangible as it surrounded her, threatening to suffocate her completely. But a surge of nervous energy from the acolytes helped her refocus, and in the midst of it, there was something else.

A brief lull in the turmoil that was Korriban–a cool, purposeful presence  radiating a calm that set her apart from any other Sith Iona had ever encountered. She dared a glimpse around the corner and managed to catch sight of a petite Togruta woman striding right toward her, lekku draped over the dramatic shoulder pieces of her dark robes.

Iona shrank back behind the shelves, lest she be discovered, and moments later, a swirl of dark fabric swept past her hiding spot. She peered out again in time to see the Sith disappear around a corner, and bit the inside of her lip as she withdrew again.

For a moment there, she’d allowed herself to get carried away, imagining a future in which she was Lord Vys’ apprentice. And she wanted it so badly it was a physical ache deep in her chest–to learn from Lord Vys, to claim that quiet power for herself. It was strange–it didn’t escape her notice that for the first time in her life, she’d actually thought of herself as Sith.

Shaking her head, she returned to her holocron. No sense wasting time on empty distractions. Her time here may be running out–but she still had the entirety of the academy history to learn in the meantime.

**Author's Note:**

> Kahla Vys and Darth Zihl belong to magicianlogician12, who was kind enough to lend them to me!


End file.
